This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Five years ago, a BioSpecimen Repository of obstetrical and fetal samples combined with existing clinical data was established as a part of the Clinical Center of Research Excellence (CCRE) grant awarded to the University of Hawaii. Samples and maternal and neonatal data collected as a part of this core have focused on racial and ethnic minorities and diseases disproportionately affecting these populations. Data and samples stored for the 7,652 enrolled patients include gross pathology including photographs of the placentas, paraffin embedded tissue blocks of placenta, placental samples at -80 degrees, fetal (cord blood) and maternal blood, and DNA extracted from blood and placental samples. The core has been effective at collecting the samples necessary to support numerous investigators, and continues to be a resource to the University and community. As an ongoing part of the RMATRIX grant the goal is to increase the number of researchers utilizing the core and to expand capacity at the University for biosample collection and storage.